Stamina, Happiness, and Health
Critter Stats: Stamina, Happiness, And Health All critters have three important stats called Stamina, Happiness, Health. These stats are predominately visible from many screens. Such as, the Stable and the Coliseum. Stamina is represent by a heart Icon. One stamina is used up for each battle your critter participates in and one stamina is used up for a successful attempt at DNA extraction. When your stamina is gone your critter falls asleep and you cannot battle, explore Safari, or use certain items (ex. Toys). Your critter regenerates stamina over time. The regeneration rate is based on your critters tier (stamina regen time is based on real time). Tier 1 critters have 7 stamina and regen one stamina every 5 minutes. Tier 2 critters have 8 stamina and regen one stamina every 10 minutes. Tier 3 critters have 9 stamina and regen one stamina every 20 minutes. Tier 4 critters have 10 stamina and regen one stamina every 60 minutes. Tier 5 critters have 12 stamina and regen one stamina every 60 minutes. You can also use an energy drink to instantly fully restore your critter's stamina. Happiness is represented by a smiley face. This stat only affects your critters starting power points in battles. For every point of Happiness missing your critter starts a battle with 0.5% less power points. So with 0 happiness you still would start a battle with 50% of your critters max power points.if you win a battle then you get 1+ happiness for every battle that you fight Your critters can gain happiness by using items (toys) and by winning battles. Your critter loses happiness when it loses battles and when it gets jealous of other critters. Critters get Jealous when other critters get better treatment ex. better food, or items being used. The best way to stop jealousy is to feed your critters their favorite food. Health is represented by a blue and red pill. This stat only affects your critters starting hit points in battles. For every point of health missing your critter starts a battle with 0.5% less hit points. So with 0 health you still would start a battle with 50% of your critters max hit points. Your critter can only gain health from items (Health). Your critter loses health after every battle win or lose (though it loses more health when you lose.) Max Hit Points are dependent on Tier and Level. Tier 1 critters receive 100 max hit points at level 1 and gain 7 each level thereafter. Tier 2 critters receive 110 max hit points at level 1 and gain 7 each level thereafter. (untested theory). Tier 3 critters receive 120 max hit points at level 1 and gain 7 each level thereafter. (tested on calamari, level 1-19) Tier 4 critters receive 130 max hit points at level 1 and gain 7 each level thereafter. (tested on gorilla, level 40) Note: these numbers assume the critter has no HP modifying Traits. Max Power Points '''are dependent on Tier and Level. Tier 1 critters receive 20 max power points at level 1 and gain 1 each level thereafter. Tier 2 critters receive 30 max power points at level 1 and gain 1 each level thereafter. (untested theory). Tier 3 critters receive 40 max power points at level 1 and gain 1 each level thereafter. (tested on calamari) Tier 4 critters receive 50 max power points at level 1 and gain 1 each level thereafter. (tested on gorilla, level 40). Note: these numbers assume the critter has no PP modifying Traits. '''Hunger is dependent on Tier Tier 1 critters eat about 25 food a day. Tier 2 critters eat about 40 food a day. Tier 3 critters eat about 70 food a day. Tier 4 critters eat about 100 food a day. Note: these numbers assume the critter has no Hunger modifying Traits. Category:Critter Forge